


Phantasmagica III

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [40]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: "Is this some kind of Earth video game or something?" Kolivan took the box from Shiro’s hand and flipping it over. "I don’t see any tutorial. How do you play it?"Krolia groaned. "Please... No more video games."





	Phantasmagica III

"Wait a tick, is that Phantasmagica III?" Keith grabbed Kolivan's elbow to stop them walking away.

 

The four of them--Keith, Shiro, Krolia, and Kolivan--were having a nice afternoon stroll at the summer bazaar by the Garrison housing. Keith brought his mom and stepdad Kolivan along because she wanted to finally explore the home planet of her son and they wanted to see Earth culture beyond its military.

 

So, summer bazaar it was.

 

"Ohh man, you're right. This one's a classic", Shiro picked up the old box carefully. "I remember beating this game when I was like. Fifteen or something."

 

"I beat it it when I was _six_ ", Keith stuck his tongue to Shiro.

 

"Keith, this game is PG-13..." Shiro sighed.

 

"Is this some kind of Earth video game or something?" Kolivan took the box from Shiro’s hand and flipping it over. "I don’t see any tutorial. How do you play it?"

 

Krolia groaned. " _Please_... No more video games."

 

"Wait, you play video games?!" Keith's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Some younger recruits would bring them to the base, while some would code them on their own", Krolia said, throwing accusing look to Kolivan. "Kolivan always insisted to try them all, in case they contained dangerous Imperial propaganda. And they would beat all of those games in a quintant or two, much to the recruits' dismay."

 

"It was a good exercise in problem-solving and reflex training", Kolivan reasoned, their ears fluffed up in embarrassment.

 

Keith laughed. "Oh man, you're so gonna love this. C'mon, Shiro. You still have the good ol' GameVexor in your dorm, right? We need to introduce them to Earth's most classic."

 

Shiro looked like he was beginning to regret this.


End file.
